Psycho Love
by HanaInFlowerPOT
Summary: Gii said... Till death do us apart. But Takumi think love hurts...


**Psycho Love**

Takumi lay down on bed, look so pale. His face didn't show any reaction towards every single expression been draw in front of him. He was in hospital ward.

"Takumi." - His name been called but Takumi didn't reply, didn't even show a sign to it.

"Hayama Takumi." - Again, the voice called his name softly. Still, no reaction.

A figure suddenly appear and sit next to his bed. Takumi moved his eyeballs meet the figure face. Takumi didn't draw any reaction when the face in front of him smile.

"Takumi...how you feel now ?" - The figure asked.

"I'm ok..." - Takumi reply after few minutes the question float in the air.

"You will discharge tomorrow, so we able to be together again." The figure explain, smile and chuckle a little.

Takumi observed the face in front of him. Deep inside his heart, he didn't know that did he supposed to be happy ? Or to feel sad ? Or even to feel pain ?

"Gii...". Takumi spoke softly.

"Yes my dear." - The figure named appear to be Gii.

"Do you love me ?" - Takumi asked. Looking deeply at Gii.

"Till death do us apart." - Gii smile widely.

* * *

Gii ! Let me go ! What are you trying to do ?!" - Takumi struggle when his neck been chock hardly by both strong hand of Gii.

Gii face was in the most scariest expression Takumi had ever see. Gii eyes, the way he look at him, can't be explain by words.

"You say you love me ! You love me !" - Gii shouted, his face turn dark red, sweats run down his cheeks. He was sit on top of Takumi, both of his strong hand still chocking Takumi neck.

"Gii..GGi.." Takumi struggle. He try to push Gii as hard as he could but to compare his energy, its useless.

"Why you do this to me ?". Gii asked fiercely

"Wha...what..did.." - Takumi can't finish his word. His energy almost run out, tears dropped fast on his cheeks, Takumi know, in any minute, his breath will run out.

"You say you love me ! And I'm not going to let anybody else to owned you !" - Gii shouted, he tighten his grip.

Takumi let go of his hands that hung on Gii strong arm, tears that running down his cheeks almost dried out. His eyes slowly turn the vision into white blurry image.

* * *

"Takumi ?" - A voice from behind approaching him. Takumi turn to look and he smile happily.

"Nogawa-kun." - Takumi called out the name warmly.

Nogawa, his classmate. Nogawa smile and runs to Takumi, lifting two can of soft drink.

"Let's have some drink." - Nogawa offered.

"I'm sorry Nogawa-kun, I can't today, I have something to do." - Takumi

"But Takumi...I have something important to talk to you. In person..please !" - Nogawa pleaded. Takumi never turn down his friend wish but at the same time he really want to get back to his room fast, to be with Gii. He had promised Gii he would come back straight after class ended.

"Ok, but make it fast." - Takumi reply after some time thinking about it. Nogawa smile widely.

"Its depend on you too." - Nogawa pull Takumi hand softly.

"Eehh..?" - Takumi shocked.

Nogawa and Takumi walk down across the soccer field, take the left turn to the music hall. Takumi stop walking. Observing the secluded music hall.

"Oh come on !" - Nogawa pulled Takumi hand harshly. Leading them into the building.

Takumi and Nogawa sit on the stage, opening the soft drink and started to chat.

"Nogawa-kun, what was the important thing you want to talk about ?" - Takumi ask suspiciously as Nogawa face didn't even draw serious nor funny.

"Takumi..." - Nogawa moved his body closer to Takumi. He look deeply into Takumi cute face.

"I love you." - Nogawa continue. Takumi shock and he take few step back. Takumi eyes widen.

"Nogawa-kun ! Are you out of your mind ?" - Takumi asked. He started to feel discomfort and at the same time angry.

"Takumi... Maybe you didn't realized it. But I have my feeling on you long time ago.." - Nogawa look at Takumi face deeply.

"This is wrong." - Takumi take a few steps back and turn to walk away but before he take his third step Takumi suddenly feel dizzy. He hold his forehead, looking around, he started to feel that his surrounding spinning towards inverted direction. Takumi collapse.

"Noga...wa..ku.." - Takumi can't finish his words but he feels Nogawa hugged him from behind.

"Takumi.. I love you more than Gii love you." - Nogawa whisper from Takumi back before Takumi see everything in black.

* * *

Nogawa whislt while walking out from music hall, buttoning his shirt while smiling widely. He feel satisfaction in every action he took. Making love with Takumi was his aim for such long time, from the time he accidentally see Takumi and Gii kissed at the green house.

Standing not so far from him was Gii. Both hans in pocket and his face in the most darkest color ever had.

* * *

Takumi slowly open his eyes. Examining his surrounding. Music room. Yes he still in music room but he feel his whole body hurt. He try to get up to sit. After struggling with his dizziness, he manage to sit and lay at one of the long chair.  
Takumi shook his head few times, rubbing his eyes and his forehead. Trying to remember what had happen. Then Takumi eyes widen, looking at his body. Half naked. His shirt lay not so far from him, with his belt and school bags.

"What happen to me... Nogawa..." - Takumi eyes blurry, tears running down his cheeks, all the image of past appear in his mind one by one, non-stop. And the event when he meet Nogawa, walk to music hall and drink. He hold his face with his hands, sobbing.

Takumi couldn't believe Nogawa can do like this to him. Playing dirty trick on him. Slowly, Takumi get up and grabbed his shirts and bag, walk slowly out from music hall. In his mind now, he want to runs to Gii, hugging and bury his face on Gii chest, cry as loud as he can in front of him.

* * *

Room 305.  
Takumi went inside without knocking, when he enter the room he share with Gii, he find Gii siting on the side of his bed.

"Gii.." - Takumi walk near Gii.

"Where have you been ?" - Gii questioned. Get up from where he sit and standing in front of Takumi. Takumi shock on Gii tone and also Gii fierce face. Takumi take a few steps back but Gii pull his hand.

"Why you do this to me ?" - Gii ask in anger.

"What did I do ?" - Takumi asked. He didn't understand what actually has made Gii so angry. Takumi try to pull his hand back but Gii squeeze it hard and make Takumi shout a little in hurt.

Gii pushed Takumi onto the bed and lay his heavy but delicate body on top of Takumi, tears running down his cheeks.

"You know I love you ! I won't have anyone else but you ! Why ?! Why ?! Did my love wasn't strong enough to convinced you ?" - Gii shaking Takumi shoulder, repeating back all his words to Takumi that struggle to let go himself from Gii.

Gii ! Let me go ! What are you trying to do ?!" - Takumi struggle when his neck been chock hardly by both strong hand of Gii.

Gii face was in the most scariest expression Takumi had ever see. Gii eyes, the way he look at him, can't be explain by words.

"You say you love me ! You love me !" - Gii shouted, his face turn dark red, sweats run down his cheeks. He was sit on top of Takumi, both of his strong hand still chocking Takumi neck.

"Gii..GGi.." Takumi struggle. He try to push Gii as hard as he could but to compare his energy, its useless.

"Why you do this to me ?". Gii asked fiecely

"Wha...what..did.." - Takumi can't finish his word. His energy almost run out, tears dropped fast on his cheeks, Takumi know, in any minute, his breath will run out.

"You say you love me ! And I'm not going to let anybody else to owned you !" - Gii shouted, he tighten his grip.

Takumi let go of his hands that hung on Gii strong arm, tears that running down his cheeks almost dried out. His eyes slowly turn the vision into white blurry image.

* * *

"Takumi..." - A voice approach has pull back Takumi into his reality. He look around and found Gii was standing near him. Takumi get up from bed slowly and lay his back at the pillow, pulling the white blanket to cover his body a bit.

"Takumi...I'm sorry that I do injured you...I really didn't mean it.." - Gii apologize. Siting on the chair next to Takumi, he hold Takumi hands and kiss it.

"But Gii.." - Takumi feel touch by Gii act.

"I know now the whole story...and Nogawa won't escape this easily. I promise I protect you more now..I swear." - Gii convinced Takumi.

"Gii..." - Takumi couldn't finished his words. He feel touch by Gii and feel that Gii is really love him more than anything and more than everything in this world.

But at the same time in Takumi heart, he seek for the answer of Gii act.

Gii love Takumi, but now it seems the love that Gii show have hurt Takumi.

'Love hurts' - Takumi spoke to himself.

* * *

**A/N** : I compose this story when I was assign to hospital in secluded place...not so secluded but yeah..far from my home :( when I was visiting the GD ward, I had come across the psychiatry ward for which it just in same direction of the morgue where I spend my most precious work time :) . So I come to think, there must be this kind of "love hurts" human suffered inside those wards.

But for most, I just borrow Takumi and Gii name. No more than that.


End file.
